Safadeza em Hogwarts
by Tikas do Trash
Summary: RIPAGEM — Rosicléia recalcada com a Kelly Parkinson Key, uma vez que esta é a vadia de brinquedo do gay enrustido Scorpiana que deseja o corpo nu da Alba. Muita putaria e safadeza, prazer imediato! Informe-se sobre ripagem antes de ler. :D


**Título Original:** GirlFriend

**[Sem Juízo: Safadeza em Hogwarts.]**

**Autora:** Anny S.C.M

N/A: Essa fic original é da Lizauvsdoggies. **(Sem Senso: Espera autora, plagiando? Bonito hein!) [Sem Juízo: Nick lindo, hein!]**

Eu só a peguei para traduzir, mas não resisti e mudei um pouco, então, a musica da Avril Lavigne eu mesma que coloquei. **(Sem Senso: OMG! Imagino a fanfic original, já que você mudou um pouco. G_G AH sim, agora está explicado! É uma tradução! Mas, mesmo assim, será ripada, uma vez que há modificações!) [Sem Juízo: Se fode ae.]**

Espero que gostem. **(Sem Senso: Com certeza não iremos gostar!) [Sem Juízo: Isso é algo que você não deveria esperar, sério mesmo!]**

Boa leitura. **(Sem Senso: Péssima leitura você quis dizer, né?) [Sem Juízo: Nem aqui, nem na puta que pariu que isso vai acontecer, por favor, né.]**

PS: A MUSICA DO FÃ CLUBE DO SCORP EU QUE INVENTEI. ENTÃO, NÃO COPIE! E SE FOR FAZER ISSO, PELO MENOS ME AVISE OK? **(Sem Senso: Se estiver na mesma qualidade da fanfic, quem é que vai querer copiar, fiote?) [Sem Juízo: Nossa, nem comento!]**

PVO Rosie. **(Sem Senso: PVO? QUE VEM A SER ISSO? Uma marca semelhante ao PVC? –q) [Sem Juízo: Porra, Você é um Ogro?!]**

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Não gosto da sua namorada (Sem chance, sem chance)_

_I don't like your girlfriend (No way, no way)_

_Acho que você precisa de uma nova_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Eu poderia ser sua namorada_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Eu assistia Scorpius **(Sem Senso: ...fazer um striptease...) [Sem Juízo: ...dançar pole dance...]** do outo **(Sem Senso: Gente, nós temos uma criança de três aninhos aqui!)** lado do **[Sem Juízo: ...sofá onde eu estava sentada, no...]** salão comunal. Nós dois ficamos **(Sem Senso: ...excitados...) [Sem Juízo: ...olhando-nos ardentemente e ainda mais excitados por estarmos fazendo aquilo...]** em Hogwarts **[Sem Juízo: ...mesmo que já tivéssemos feito...]** durante todo o verão por que **(Sem Senso: É "porque". Pfvr, aqui é uma afirmação, logo, é junto.) [Sem Juízo: ...passei na sua mansão, já que os...]** nossos pais estavam em viajem **[Sem Juízo: ...pra praticar uma suruba violenta...]**. **(Sem Senso: Vou te mandar em uma viaGem direto para Azkaban, prisão perpétua.)** Alvo** [Sem Juízo: ...ficou todo revoltadinho...]** **(Sem Senso: Filha, ou você escreve TODOS os nomes traduzidos, ou escreve os originais. No caso, é Albus, ok?) [Sem Juízo: ...porque seus pais...]** também **[Sem Juízo: ...foram, mas ele...]** ficou.

Foi tudo Perfeito **[Sem Juízo: ...já que fizemos çéquiçu çeuvájih e de todas as formas inimagináveis.]**!** (Sem Senso: Por que diabos perfeito, que é um adjetivo, está com letra maiúscula? AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!)** Eu, Scorp e ( por favor, ignorem o fato de meu primo estar conosco ) **(Sem Senso: E esse parênteses no meio da narração? Que coisa mais TOSCA!) [Sem Juízo: Ignoraremos, assim como todo o resto da fanfic, pode deixar!]** o castelo vazio. **(Sem Senso: Só eu que imaginei uma festa muito louca em Hogwarts com direito a sacanagens até o raiar do sol? Não, espera. Estou vendo muito Skins. D: ) [Sem Juízo: SURUUUUUBA! Não, espera... Ah, foda-se, eu adoro uma sacanagem mesmo! –não]** Eu tinha planejado dar **(Sem Senso: ...sem parar...) [Sem Juízo: ...pra todos que estivessem na festa...] **o** [Sem Juízo: ...que era um...]** grande passo **[Sem Juízo: ...já que eu havia dado apenas para o Albino e para o Escórpio...]**, estava realmente **(Sem Senso: ...dando sem parar...) [Sem Juízo: ...ansiosa pra passar pelas mãos de todos os garotos de Hogwarts, mesmo estando...]** apaixonada pelo Malfoy. Também, o beijo que ele me deu **[Sem Juízo: ...e no Albus...]** no quinto ano. **[Sem Juízo: ...foi a coisa mais safada que eu já fiz em toda a minha vida...]** **(Sem Senso: Beijo? Aham, sei Rosilda, aposto que ele te deu foi outra coisa que você amou...)**

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Sei que você gosta de mim (Sem chance, sem chance)_

_I know that you like me(No way, no way_

_Não é nenhum segredo_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Eu quero ser sua namorada_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

O pior foi depois. **(Sem Senso: Ai meu Merlin, sinto Slash no ar! Scorpiana admitiu sua homossexualidade, largando a Rosilda e dando pra Alba! Não, espera!) [Sem Juízo: ...quando todos começaram a me bulinar de uma só vez, incluindo o Escórpio...]** Ele deve a cara de **[Sem Juízo: ...mostrar seu...]** pau **[Sem Juízo: ...para todos ali presentes e...] (Sem Senso: Como se deve uma cara para alguém? Existe remoção de rosto? \pensa)** de agir como se nada tivesse acontecido **[Sem Juízo: ..., afinal, a vadia era pra ser eu, não ele]**!

Sempre falava que me via como **[Sem Juízo: ...uma putinha, mas era apenas...]** A **[Sem Juízo: ...sua...] **melhor amiga, **(Sem Senso: É, realmente, Scorpiana admitiu seu amor platônico pela Alba! Slash não, pelamor! D: )** mas cansei **[Sem Juízo: ...dessa amizade sem sentido e decidi que...]** A partir de agora **[Sem Juízo: ...não...]** quero ser A namorada **[Sem Juízo: ...mas, sim a putinha que ele tinha falado...] **.** (Sem Senso: É só abrir as pernas para ele Rosilda!)** É tudo ou nada. **(Sem Senso: SINTO CHEIRO DE SEKCHO SELVAGEM NO AR!) [Sem Juízo: UI, ADORO! SOOOOOOORPIUS, VEM FAZER ÇÉQUILU ÇEUVÁJIH COMIGO TAMBÉM!]**

Depois de dar **(Sem Senso: ...sem parar para ver se a Scorpiana vira macho e esquece a Alba...) [Sem Juízo: ...dar loucamente a minha amiguinha, eu levei...]** uns bons chutes e empurrões **[Sem Juízo: ...do Escórpio, afinal, ele curte um BDSM e fomos dar uma olhada...]** no fã clube, **(Sem Senso: Rosilda recalcada, não é assim que se ganha o homem!) [Sem Juízo: ...afinal, disseram que lá havia vários brinquedinhos pra praticar, e como o Escórpio tinha um apelido gamante çequiçuau, não pude resistir. O apelido?...]** sim SexyScorp **(Sem Senso: APELIDO ESCROTO DE QUINTA SÉRIE!) [Sem Juízo: ...que fazia jus à ele, e...]** tinha um fã-clube de dar **(Sem Senso: ...sem parar... Quantas vezes já escrevi isso? Acho que estou precisando dar sem parar, não espera, não faço isso, sou uma menina de Deus! *correndo na igreja pra se confessar antes de pecar*) [Sem Juízo: ...todos os buracos possíveis do corpo, de forma que muitas garotas que não conseguiam, tivessem...]** inveja. Até canção inventaram... **(Sem Senso: Que coisa mais tosca! Isso aqui está parecendo série estadunidense! É mistura de Glee com HP agora, é isso mesmo produção?)**

S de sonserino. **(Sem Senso: S de Suma logo, pelamor!) [Sem Juízo: ... S de Sinto vontade de dar...]**

C de cuidado, perigo girl! **(Sem Senso: C de Coma veneno pra rato e morra!) [Sem Juízo: C de Coma-me de uma vez, Escórpio gostoso!]**

O de OMG Gamei! **(Sem Senso: O de OMG, que porra é essa que eu estou lendo?) [Sem Juízo: O de OMG, como você é gay!]**

R de rico e bem vestido. **(Sem Senso: R de Ridícula essa fanfic!) [Sem Juízo: R de Roda bolsinha na esquina comigo?]**

P de perfeito malandro. **(Sem Senso: P de Puta que pariu, vou tacar uma pedra na testa dessa autora!) [Sem Juízo: P de Pode vir quente, que eu estou fervendo! (8)]**

I de interesseiro. **(Sem Senso: I de Idiotice, característica desta fanfic!) [Sem Juízo: I de Isso, assuma de uma vez que é gay!]**

U de único MalfoyMalvadão **(Sem Senso: U de Um soco na cara dessa autora!) [Sem Juízo: U de Ui, amiga, me empresta seu vestido?]**

S de solteiro na ária! **(Sem Senso: S de Sou guerreira por continuar ripando essa bosta!) [Sem Juízo: S de Sou a putinha do Albino.]**

Esse é o... Eu quero o... Scorpius! **(Sem Senso: VAI SCORPIUS, DÁ PRA HOGWARTS TODA!) [Sem Juízo: ...e serei sua putinha, basta pedir!...]**

Sim, eu sei. Musiquinha mequetrefe mais idiota. **(Sem Senso: Concordamos na mesma coisa Rosilda. Mas, mais mequetrefe que essa música é essa fanfic!) [Sem Juízo: Nossa, falou algo que preste agora. Concordo plenamente contigo!]** Continuando, **(Sem Senso: Não, pelamor, pare agora essa droga!)** o chamei para dar um passeio. **(Sem Senso: Passeio? AHAM, SEEEEEI! Prevejo perversões futuras. *-*) [Sem Juízo: Sei bem que tipo de passeio é esse... Sabe aqueles em que os personagens acabam na Sala Precisa, envoltos em lençóis, desprovidos de roupas e absurdamente soados depois de um çéquiçu çeuvájih? Então, é bem esse mesmo!]** Mas ela fez questão de aparecer. **(Sem Senso: Quem? Aposto que é aquela garota mais fdp e patricinha do universo, like a cheerleader. Aposto 10 galeões, alguém dá mais?) [Sem Juízo: EU DOU! Espera... Não. *corando loucamente* /mentira/]**

Scorpius era meu! **(Sem Senso: UI POSSESSIVA! Vai com calma Rosilda, antes que você fique que nem o Smeagol: "Meu precioso...") [Sem Juízo: Mentira, que ele é meu. SAI DAQUI, VADEEA!]** Meu e só Meu! **(Sem Senso: Essa garota tem sérios problemas com possessividade! Só uma palavra para você, Rosilda: VÁ SE TRATAR LOGO, SEU CASO É CRÔNICO!) [Sem Juízo: CARALHO, JÁ FALEI QUE É MEU, PORRA.]** Todos da escola sabiam disso, era exatamente por isso que raras garotas se arriscavam com ele. **(Sem Senso: UI PODEROSA! Por acaso é filha do Chuck Norris?) [Sem Juízo: Essa Rose tá vadia demais pro meu gosto! Cadê a cópia da Hermione, inteligente e "santinha", que imaginamos? T.T Minha vida está ficando sem sentido, poxa.]** Mas, para toda regra tem uma exceção. E essa era a vadia mal arrombada **(Sem Senso: Sabia que uma hora iria vir algo da pesada! Podia ter colocado só "mal amada". Arrombada é tão pejorativo que... urgh!) [Sem Juízo: Eu me pergunto: COMO DIABOS VOCÊ SABE QUE ELA É ARROMBADA? O_O] (Sem Senso: [2] na Sem Juízo )** de Kelly Parkinson. **(Sem Senso: Kelly Parkinson Key! Vem aqui, que agora eu to chamando, vem meu cachorrinho a sua dona ta chamando! (8) \parei. Agora, falando sério, Pansy Parkinson deu para um cara muito fdp que nem teve coragem de assumir a própria filha. Por que, né? É o sobrenome do pai que passa para os filhos, a não ser que a Pansy foi mãe solteira, o que eu duvido muito!) [Sem Juízo: *morrendo da música da Sem Senso*]**

_Você está tão legal, seja meu, você é tão gostoso_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious_

_Penso em você o tempo todo, é um vício_

_I think about you all the time you're so addictive_

_Você não sabe o que posso fazer para que fique bem?_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?_

_Não finja, você sabe que sou uma preciosidade_

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious_

_É isso aí, eu sou uma princesa filha da puta_

_And hell, yeah I'm a motherfucking princess_

_Você também gosta de mim, você sabe que tenho razão_

_I can tell you like me too and know I'm right_

Ninguém toca no Meu loiro e sai em pune! **(Sem Senso: Ui! A Rosilda está perigosa hoje! Prevejo brigas de garotas, com direito a puxões de cabelo, arranhões na cara e uma chamando a outra de vadia! Que emocionante! Só que não!) [Sem Juízo: EM PUNE... '-' Que eu saiba, quando uma pessoa sai ilesa de alguma situação onde não agiu de forma correta, é dito que está IMPUNE, de IMPUNIDADE, ou seja, livre de punição.]**

Se eu pudesse apaga-la **(Sem Senso: Rosilda é o primeiro animago que utiliza a forma de um objeto, no caso, uma borracha!) [Sem Juízo: *morrendo por falta de oxigênio de tanto rir da Sem Senso*]** da cabeça dele! **(Sem Senso: Imaginei a cara dessa tal Kelly tatuada na cabeça do amigo de baixo do Scorpius, corror! Não estou podendo com isso!) [Sem Juízo: Caralho, Sem Senso, que visão do inferno. O_o**] Kelly era que nem um vírus. **(Sem Senso: De computador ou um agente etiológico – aprendendo biologia com a Sem Senso.) [Sem Juízo: RESIDENT EVIL, MANOLOS! –n]** Depois que pega, não quer largar. **(Sem Senso: TIKA PRA ISSO! Preguiça de ensinar biologia.)** Agora os dois só sabem transar, transar, transar, transar... **(Sem Senso: Sabia que a putaria iria vir logo, estava até demorando.) [Sem Juízo: Me leva junto? Oi? Não, calma. /parei/]**

Mas eu vou dar **(Sem Senso: ...também pra ele sem parar.)** um fim nela, ou eu não me Chamo Rose Jane Weasley! **(Sem Senso: Só falta agora a Rose ficar balançando em um cipó para lá e para cá, porque com esse segundo nome ai... /Tarzan feelings)[Sem Juízo: Nomezinho feio da porra, hein!]**

Por que só eu tenho **(Sem Senso: ...que dar pra ele sem parar?)** problema com ela? **[Sem Juízo: Porque você é uma invejosa!] **Minha família inteira a aprova.** (Sem Senso: ESPERA! Família Weasley aprovando uma Parkinson? CALMA. Yuri aqui não, porra. D: )** Até a Molly gosta dela. **(Sem Senso: Prevejo um sekcho a três entre mulheres... Corror!)** Todos acham que ela é perfeita! (Sem Senso: Ih, Rose recalcada!) [Sem Juízo: Inveja, a gente vê por aqui! *plim plim*]Como ela faz isso? **(Sem Senso: DANDO MINHA FILHA! COM O PODER DA PALAVRA "DAR" VOCÊ PODE TUDO. –QQQQQQQQQQQQ) [Sem Juízo: Dar é divo. –sqn] **Vudu com Macumba? **(Sem Senso: Sou eu quem fará um vudu dessa autora e uma macumba forte para ela nunca mais escrever essa droga.)** Pode me ensinar Parkinson? **(Sem Senso: Yuri no ar novamente, eca! Nada contra, digo logo, mas também nada a favor. Não gosto, fim.) [Sem Juízo: É Yaoi e Yuri pra tudo quanto é lado nessa fic. CADÊ OS PERSONAGENS HÉTEROS DA HISTÓRIA? T.T]** Nem eu, que sou filha de Hermione Granger, consigo isso! **(Sem Senso: SÓ ABRIR AS PERNAS ROSILDA! PRONTO! NÃO TEM MISTÉRIO!) [Sem Juízo: Abra essas pernas pra mim, baby, to cansado de esperar! Você dá pra todo mundo, mas pra mim, você não quer dar! (8)]** Vaca! **(Sem Senso: É o animal que dá leite! Está ofendendo o pobre animal, vou chamar o Órgão de Defesa do Animal pra você. Não, espera!)**

– Ela só se veste de puritana! **(Sem Senso: Imaginei uma Parkinson vestida de freira! É O FIM DO CONVENTO! VAI ARDER EM CHAMAS! E, como se vestir de puritana se ela está em Hogwarts e é obrigada a usar vestes bruxas? ._.) [Sem Juízo: Não consigo nem imaginar. '-']** Pode até Parecer **(Sem Senso: Por que diabos um verbo está com letra maiúscula? Antes foi um adjetivo, agora um verbo. Ai, ai, cadê a minha gramática? *sai a caça da gramática*)** sofisticada e doce, **(Sem Senso: Rosilda já experimentou o gosto da tal Kelly Parkinson Key pra saber se ela é doce ou amarga.) [Sem Juízo: PORRA, QUE NOJO! Yuri de novo não. T.T]** mas eu enxergo além da farsa! **(Sem Senso: E eu enxergo uma fanfic muito ruim e totalmente clichê, com marca High School dos EUA registrada!)** Ela é uma cadela, **(Sem Senso: Kelly se transforma em um cão, enquanto a Rose vira uma borracha, ok. LATE, KELLY! AGORA, SENTA! ROLA! Se não fizer direitinho, não vai ganhar biscoito Scooby!) [Sem Juízo: Primeiro é uma vaca, depois uma cadela... Isso sim é que é saber animagia, hein! –não]** da para todos **(Sem Senso: Falei que "dar" é um excelente poder. –q)** que tem algo entre as pernas! **(Sem Senso: Fiote, todo mundo tem algo entre as pernas, fikdik. A mulher tem aquilo que começa com V e termina com agina e o homem tem aquilo que começa com P e termina com ênis! – Aula de sexualidade com a Sem Senso – Deveria ser professora, só que não!)** As pessoas só ficam do lado dela por popularidade **(Sem Senso: Clichê, next!)** e pra ir para a cama. **(Sem Senso: Clichê de puta, next!) [Sem Juízo: "Clichê de puta" *morrendo*]** Por que você não vê isso Scorpius? – perguntei. **[Sem Juízo: Porque ele está mais preocupado em comê-la e dar para o Albino, só você não percebe isso, Rosicléia!]**

_Ela é tão sem graça_

_She's like so whatever_

_Você consegue coisa bem melhor_

_You can do so much better_

_Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

_I think we should get together now_

_É o que todos estão comentando_

_And that's what everyone's talking about_

Ele riu, zombando de mim. **(Sem Senso: Que dó!) [Sem Juízo: SE FODE AE, VADEEA!]**

– Rose, você não tem o direito de falar dela assim. O que ela fez para você? Nada. Aliás, eu acho que Kelly **(Sem Senso: ...Key...)** está certa. Você está com ciúmes. **(Sem Senso: Preguiça de continuar ripando isso cara!) [Sem Juízo: Tá com ciúmes, tá com ciúmes, tá com ciúmes! (8) Hm, não.]**

Depois virou de costas e saiu andando com Parkinson em sua cola, sorrindo vitoriosa. **(Sem Senso: *boceja de sono*) [Sem Juízo: Ui, jogou os cabelos e saiu andando lindamente e rebolando como se estivesse em uma passarela. /Escórpio gay/]**

Kelly 01X Rose OO **(Sem Senso: Fanfic 0 x Ripagem 100000000)[Sem Juízo: [2] ]**

Ah, mas isso não fica assim! É guerra que ela quer? **(Sem Senso: BRIGA! BRIGA! BRIGA!) [Sem Juízo: METE A PORRADA. FORÇA NA PERUCA! –não]** Então prepare os coletes por que vão voar balar de indiretas com direito a luta baby... **(Sem Senso: QUE PORRA DE FRASE É ESSA? Cabeças irão rolar depois que eu terminar de ripar essa merda!) [Sem Juízo: Oi? *procurando pelo sentido da frase*]**

A cadela não sabe com quem está se metendo... **(Sem Senso: A menina empolgou! Está mesmo achando que é filha do Chuck Norris, coitada!) [Sem Juízo: Ah, na verdade, não é ela quem está metendo... Mas, vamos deixar isso pra lá.]** Ela roubou Meu Malfoy! **(Sem Senso: Rosilda Jane do Tarzan Smigol. Scorpius é o precioso dela, nem cheguem perto!)** Eu posso até não ser A namorada, mas idai? **(Sem Senso: E DAÍ que eu estou prestes a cometer um assassinato? Quem liga?) **Eu tenho ciúmes sim, e se tocar Morre! **(Sem Senso: MORRENDO DE MEDO! CARALHO, DESISTI DE TENTAR ENTENDER PORQUE CERTAS PALAVRAS ESTÃO COM LETRA MAIÚSCULA!) [Sem Juízo: *borrando de medo* Só que não.]** Sem mencionar o fato de que me envergonhou na aula de poções, tirando notas maiores que as minhas. **(Sem Senso: Hã? *respirando profundamente* Estou tentando me acalmar, só para não soltar os cachorros em cima dessa autora desmiolada, a qual acredita que alguém, um dia, vai conseguir tirar notas maiores que Rose Weasley!) [Sem Juízo: Scorpius até pode ser bom em poções, assim como Draco, no entanto, NINGUÉM supera Rose Weasley. Ela é tipo a "bruxa mais inteligente da idade dela", por favor, né. CADÊ O BOM SENSO DESSAS PESSOAS?]**

Será que já inventaram um feitiço que ressuscita as trevas? **(Sem Senso: Como? RESSUSCITAR AS TREVAS? *capota da cadeira*) [Sem Juízo: RESSUSCITAR AS TREVAS? *tem um AVC e morre antes de chegar ao St. Mungus*]** Voldemort podia reviver só pra dar um Avada nela. **(Sem Senso: E para dar uma Avada nessa autora que teve a coragem de postar essa fanfic!) [Sem Juízo: Apoio a Sem Senso.]** Eu ia assistir de camarote, comendo pipoca, tomando refri e de óculos 3D. **(Sem Senso: E eu também. 8D) [Sem Juízo: Delícia, né?]**

_Vejo a maneira como você me olha_

_I can see the way I see way you look at me_

_Quando desvia o olhar, sei que está pensando em mim_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_Sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_(Então venha) Então venha aqui e diga o que eu quero ouvir_

_(So come ) So come over here and tell me what wanna hear_

_Melhor ainda, faça a sua namorada sumir_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_Eu nunca mais quero ouvir você dizer o nome dela_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again_

_(Nunca e nunca e nunca) Porque_

_(And again and again and again) 'cause_

Ninguém gosta de ladrão e pessoas manipuladoras **[Sem Juízo: Ah, jura? Tem certeza? Acho que você está errada, hein! Reveja seus conceitos, por favor!]**, depois a fama de namoro vem e ela o larga, partindo pra outra. **(Sem Senso: Estou tentando entender essa frase. O que patavitas tem haver a primeira frase com a segunda?)** Eu e **(Sem Senso: ...o...)** Alvo **(Sem Senso: ...de atirar dardos...)** conseguíamos ver eles se agarrando. **(Sem Senso: E por que não conseguiriam? Estão com algum tipo de problema de vista?)** De novo. **[Sem Juízo: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH.] (Sem Senso: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH!)**

– Ei! – gritou Alvo. – Vão para o armário de vassouras! Isso aqui não é um sete de filmagem sobre pornografia sabe? **(Sem Senso: Ah jura? Eu pensei que fosse. –q) [Sem Juízo: Na boa que está parecendo MESMO!]**

Eu já disse como amo meu priminho? Não? Eu amo meu priminho. **(Sem Senso: TÉDIO, TÉDIO, TÉDIO, TÉDIO!) [Sem Juízo: *morrendo* Sim, porque TÉDIO MATA!]**

– Eu sempre fui legal com você Alvo. Por que não retribui o favor? **(Sem Senso: Scorpius sendo legal com o Albus? Hm, mas isso é uma bichona!) [Sem Juízo: Ele quer o corpo nu do Albino, isso sim! Ele tem é segundas, terceiras, quartas, quintas (e por aí vai) intenções sendo legal.]**

– Isso não é favor Scorpius. Você só esta com ela, por que **(Sem Senso: *taca gramática na cabeça da autora*) **acha que ela é boa entre quatro paredes. Fora isso, você nem olharia para ela. Kelly é que nem a mãe, uma prostituta mirim. **(Sem Senso: PQP, NÃO FALA MAL DA PANSY FUCKING BITCH PARKINSON! SOU FÃ DELA CARAI!) [Sem Juízo: *olhando assustada pra Sem Senso* VOU CORTAR RELAÇÕES, CARALHO!] (Sem Senso: NÃO CORTA RELAÇÕES COMIGO POXA. T.T )** E você é o que? Deste quando virou um jumento-mirim? **(Sem Senso: O certo não seria Doninha-mirim? \pensa E é desDe!) [Sem Juízo: Olha a animagia aí de novo!]** – Gritei também. – Sua cabeleira loira está fazendo efeito e você não tem mais celebro, **(Sem Senso: Essa autora, com certeza, não tem CÉREBRO. Ai meus olhos!) [Sem Juízo: VISHE!]** é isso?

Quando terminei de berrar, **(Sem Senso: Ui, a bicha está estressada!) [Sem Juízo: Afinal de contas, quem é que está berrando? O_O]** Scorpius já estava na minha frente. Com a face vermelha. **(Sem Senso: Seria bem melhor se aquele ponto não existisse depois da palavra "frente"!)** Mas nem morta que eu pediria desculpas **(Sem Senso: Agora, o ponto final em excesso que ela colocou na frase anterior, ela comeu aqui nessa frase! Vou brincar de tiro ao alvo com a autora, tentar acertar a gramática várias vezes na cabeça dela pra ver se aprende. e.e) [Sem Juízo: Hm, mal educada!]**

_(Uh)_

_(Uh)_

_Em um segundo você estará enrolado no meu dedo_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Porque eu posso, eu posso fazer melhor_

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better_

_Não há outra, quando você irá perceber?_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_Ela é tão estúpida, que diabos você estava pensando?_

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

– Rose... – Alvo advertiu.

– Ele precisa ouvir isso! Escuta aqui mal oxigenado! **(Sem Senso: Xingamentos de quinta categoria, next!) [Sem Juízo: Xingamentos de biba louca!]** É ela ou Eu! Escolha! **(Sem Senso: Ui! Mandou o ultimato! Agora a porra ficou séria! –não) [Sem Juízo: Hm, quem vê pensa que manda em alguma coisa!]**

Rose 01X Kelly **(Sem Senso: …Key…) 01. [Sem Juízo: Fight! Fight! Fight! –não]**

Scorpius parecia que tinha acabado de levar **(Sem Senso: ...uma pentada violenta...) [Sem Juízo: *rindo loucamente*]** um soco no estomago. **(Sem Senso: QUAL A PORRA DO PRECONCEITO QUE ESSA AUTORA TEM COM O ACENTO CIRCUNFLEXO?)** Sua boca ligeiramente aberta **(Sem Senso: Minha mente perva vai deixar essa pra Sem Juízo.) [Sem Juízo: Velho, acho melhor nem escrever aqui o que eu pensei... É capaz de traumatizar os leitores, aham!] (Sem Senso: *morta*)** e os olhos que antes mostravam magoa, **(Sem Senso: Agora, o preconceito é com o acento agudo. Filha, o UORDI resolve seu problema com a acentuação!) [Sem Juízo: Viva o UORDI!] **agora eram raiva. Ele estava prestes a falar algo quando DJ **(Sem Senso: Por Merlin, alguém me explica como um DJ veio parar em Hogwarts?)** lhe deu um suco** (Sem Senso: Juro que li soco e estava prestes a perguntar: O quê? Soco de abóbora?)** de abobora. **(Sem Senso: PORRA, ACENTO AGUDO MANDOU UM ABRAÇO!) [Sem Juízo: Mergulhou a mão na abóbora pra dar o soco, pra ficar com um gostinho melhor. –não]**

Ele prontamente bebeu, mas seu rosto ficou vidrado.** (Sem Senso: Como um rosto fica vidrado? Espera, colocaram vidro no rosto do Scorpius? Hã? õ.o)[Sem Juízo: *procurando loucamente pelo sentido da frase*]**

– Bom, então esse é meu dia de sorte. **(Sem Senso: E o meu dia de azar por pegar essa fanfic para ripar!) [Sem Juízo: (2) na Sem Senso.]** Além de ficar com a minha namorada, eu não vou precisar aturar você. **(Sem Senso: E eu não estou conseguindo mais aturar esse clichê estadunidense!) [Sem Juízo: OOOOOOUCH! TOMA VADEEEA!]**

A cadela ladrona **(Sem Senso: Alguém me dá um tiro, pelamor! Eu. Não. Vi. Isso.) [Sem Juízo: *atira na cabeça da Sem Senso e depois na própria*]** de futuro boyfriend **(Sem Senso: Típica idiota que acha que fala inglês. Ai! Que coisa de pobre misturar inglês com português.) [Sem Juízo: RIP RAP TIKA TRASH]** apareceu do lado dele. Sorrindo lasciva para mim. **(Sem Senso: Ui, Kelly Key está querendo Rosilda Jane do Tarzan!) [Sem Juízo: É uma lascividade sem tamanho.] [Sem Juízo:² HMMMMM, GAMOU NA ROSICLÉIA, NÉ KELLY KACHORRA!] (Sem Senso: *morrendo com a Sem Juizo*)**

– Não toque, não fale e não olhe para ele novamente Weasley. **[Sem Juízo: Hm, nervosinha!]** Ultimo **(Sem Senso: COLOCA A PORRA DO ACENTO AGUDO! Obrigada. :3 )** aviso, querida. **(Sem Senso: É meu último aviso, fiote.)**

Lancei um feitiço que fez seus dentes crescerem **(Sem Senso: OWNNN, UM COELHINHO, QUERO APERTAR. *-* SQN) [Sem Juízo: Clichê. Next!]** e suas olheiras aumentarem, mudando de cor. **(Sem Senso: Feitiço de menininha de 11 anos, next!) [Sem Juízo: *dorme de tédio e cai da cadeira*]**

Medrosa como só, atiça e depois foge, **(Sem Senso: Coward Cow! Isso sim é Ingrês, bitch!) [Sem Juízo: *traduzindo* Vaca covarde! –não]** ela saiu correndo. **(Sem Senso: Faria mais sentido se essa frase estivesse no início do parágrafo. \hm)** Eu já tinha uma explicação para o que estava havendo **[Sem Juízo: "estava havendo", nossa, abstenho-me de comentar acerca disso!]**. Scorpius, em sã e boa consiência **(Sem Senso: Sou eu quem acabou perdendo a própria consciência ao ver tamanha injúria a minha tão amada língua pátria. –q)** não falaria aquilo para mim. Só podia ser uma poção forte para fazer isso com ele, que ainda estava parado. Sem reação. **(Sem Senso: Sério, eu já to com sono e ripando essa fanfic só está piorando minha situação!) [Sem Juízo: Essa "poção forte" por acaso seria Amortentia? /hm]**

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Não gosto da sua namorada (Sem chance, sem chance)_

_I don't like your girlfriend(No way, no way)_

_Acho que você precisa de uma nova_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Eu poderia ser sua namorada_

_I could be your girlfriend_

– Al... Sou só eu ou você também acha que deram a poção do amor para ele? **(Sem Senso: Sou só eu, ou todo mundo também está achando essa fanfic uma droga?) [Sem Juízo: Agora me explicou, obrigada. (: ]**

– Beije-o **(Sem Senso: Ponto final mandou lembranças!) [Sem Juízo: ...Depois de ter partido em busca das vírgulas que também estão em falta!]**

– O que? – murmurei incrédula. **(Sem Senso: Você é surda ou o quê?)**

– Ora, não temos a poção que reverte isso aqui, e até fazer, vai demora. Tem jeito melhor do que ganhar um beijo da garota que ele realmente gosta?** [Sem Juízo: Então, é você quem tem que beijá-lo, Albino.]**

– E ele gosta de mim? (*-*)** (Sem Senso: Não, ele te odeia! Eu estou odiando ripar essa merda, porque estou perdendo minha noite de sono. E ESSE EMOTICON DOS INFERNOS NO MEIO DA FANFIC? PELAMOR!) [Sem Juízo: *morreu depois de ver o emoticon*]**

Alvo nem me respondeu e me empurrou com força contra o loiro. **[Sem Juízo: O legal é que eles tiveram essa conversa NA FRENTE do Escórpio. DAORA!]**

– Kelly... Você viu a Kelly? Kellizinha Lindinha? **(Sem Senso: Vem aqui, que agora eu to chamando, vem minha Kellyzinha, o seu dono ta chamando! (8) Kellizinha Lindinha? *vomitando loucamente* Essa autora realmente não sabe absolutamente NADA sobre o uso de letra maiúscula.) [Sem Juízo: *vomitando as tripas*]**

Deu um – suave – **[Sem Juízo: Aham, sei! Eu disse que esse povo curte BDSM, eu disse!] **murro em sua cabeça e o beijei.** [Sem Juízo: Cacete, ver "cabeça" e "beijei" na mesma frase me fez imaginar coisas nada decentes, e tenho dito!] ****(Sem Senso: Estou deixando as conotações sekchuais para a Sem Juízo. Agora, não posso omitir um fato: Rosilda gosta de um amor selvagem e o Escórpio é um masoquista! #prontofalei)**

Meu coração acelerou quando o senti corresponder. **(Sem Senso: Own, que meigo, vomitei infinitos arco-íris agora. Só que não!)** Uma mão enlaçou minha cintura enquanto a outra veio para meus cachos ruivos. **(Sem Senso: Rose não tem cachos ruivos, pfvr! Ela tem cabelo ruim! É só olhar para aquela Exu de atriz que a interpretou. e.e E claro, lembrar que nos primeiros livros do Hari Póti, a Rarmáine tem o cabelo ruim!) [Sem Juízo: UHUUUUUUUUL, ÇÉQUIÇU ÇEUVÁJIH AGORAH NO MEIO DO CORREDOR! SHOOOWZINHO GRÁTIS, MANO! ADOOOOOOORO! /brisa/] (Sem Senso: *bate na cabeça da Sem Juízo*) **Puxando-me para perto. Coloquei meu braço ao redor de seu pescoço, enrolando seu cabelo. **[Sem Juízo: Cabelos no pescoço? O_o]**

Quando nos separamos, o salão inteiro explodiu em palmas. **(Sem Senso: Eu vou explodir em palmas assim que eu conseguir terminar de ripar esse clichê dos infernos!) [Sem Juízo: Gostaram do showzinho de çéquiçu çeuvájih, né?]** Foi impossível evitar o sorriso em meus lábios. **(Sem Senso: VÍRGULA GOSTOSA AQUI!)** Que aumentou ao senti-lo me dando um daqueles beijões estilo filme de cinema clássico. **(Sem Senso: QUERO MORRER! ALGUÉM ME DÁ UM TIRO, PELAMOR!) [Sem Juízo: CLICHÊ! CLICHÊ! CLICHÊ! CLICHÊ! CLICHÊ! CLICHÊ! MILHÕES DE CLICHÊS RUINS!]**

– Gente, meus olhos inocentes aqui! – murmurou Alvo. **(Sem Senso: AHAM, ALBA! TOTALMENTE INOCENTES, CLARO!) [Sem Juízo: É a inocência em pessoa! /ironia feelings/]**

– Rosie... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. **(Sem Senso: Até eu me arrepiei agora, passou uma mariposa feladaputa perto de mim e quase tive um filho!) [Sem Juízo: Nossa, cheguei a ter um treco aqui de tanta tesão que senti. –não]**– Eu sei que você é minha amiga, mas... Não dá! Quer namorar comigo? **[Sem Juízo: CLICHÊÊÊÊ, CARALHO!]**

– E você ainda pergunta? **(Sem Senso: Óbvio que não! Rosilda não quer namorar contigo, Éscorpio, ou devo dizer, Scorpiana? Ela quer o corpo nu da Kelly Parkinson Key. Scorpiana ficará com a Alba e todos nós seremos felizes. SÓ QUE NÃO!) [Sem Juízo: Yuri. Yaoi. Kelly Kachorra com Rosicléia. Escórpio com Albino. DELÍCIIIIA. –sóquenão]**

Rose 02 X Kelly 01. **(Sem Senso: Fanfic 0 x Ripagem 1000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000)**

Game Over Parkinson! **(Sem Senso: Quero logo é o game over pra essa merda de fanfic!) [Sem Juízo: Me diz que está acabando, por favor!]**

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Sei que você gosta de mim (Sem chance, sem chance)_

_I know that you like me(No way, no way_

_Não é nenhum segredo_

_No it's not a secret_

_Hey, hey, você, você_

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_Eu quero ser sua namorada_

_I want to be your girlfriend_

Comentem. **(Sem Senso: SÓ SE FOR PRA DIZER O QUÃO RUIM ISSO AQUI ESTÁ!) [Sem Juízo: FINAAAAAAALMENTEEEEEEEEE ACAAAAAABOOOOUUU! *faz dancinha da vitória porque sobreviveu até o final da ripagem*]**

Sou movida a reviews! Sem eles, eu não funciono!** (Sem Senso: Entendi, Reviews é tipo uma gasolina para autora! Aeee, como sou foda! Entendi tudo manhêeeeeeeeeeeee! *leva paulada da Sem Juízo na cabeça*)** (e consequentemente, eu excluo sem dó nem piedade essa fic (-_-") **(Sem Senso: EXCLUI, EXCLUI, EXCLUI!) [Sem Juízo: Se fizer isso, será um bem pra humanidade, sério!]**.

Então, se vc leu, não custa nada deixar um recadinho né? **[Sem Juízo: E SE EU NÃO QUISER? VAI FAZER O QUÊ? QUERO VER ME OBRIGAR!] (Sem Senso: Concordo, então aqui vai meu recadinho pra você: REESCREVA ESSA FANFIC OU ENTÃO EXCLUI LOGO DE UMA VEZ PORQUE ESTÁ UMA MERDA!)**

Aceito Diamantes e Pedras! **(Sem Senso: Eu aceito somente os diamantes e outras pedras preciosas, só enviar para esse endereço aqui: *anota o endereço e coloca no bico da coruja para ela mandar para a casa da autora* Ficarei ryca e nunca mais riparei merda nenhuma! UHUUUL \O/) [Sem Juízo: Posso jogar as pedras, então? *olhinhos brilhando em expectativa*]**

Lembre-se: Seus comentários movem montanhas! **(Sem Senso: Mas, não era o Maomé que movia montanhas? Não, espera! Estou confundindo os ditados populares já. D: ) [Sem Juízo: Af, dispensa comentários, por favor!]**

Anny S.C.M

Bjs.

**Sem Senso foi literalmente dormir depois de ripar essa fanfic, tendo milhares de pesadelos depois com Exus retornando do inferno e fazendo-a reler essa fanfic milhares de vezes. Torturada em seu próprio mundo particular, Sem Senso foi pro Havaí tirar umas férias, mas volta logo.**

**Sem Juízo foi até a puta que pariu aprender mais sacanagens, enquanto procura um bofe gostoso pra sanar suas carências e volta quando estiver mais aliviada!**

* * *

**Sem Senso:** E antes que comecem os ataques a nós, bem, alguns erros de português nossos foram totalmente propositais. :D E bem, não mande review sem ter o conhecimento prévio acerca do ato de ripar e sem ter lido o nosso digníssimo profile. ;D Agradecida.


End file.
